


Obsolete

by Demondogweed



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Depression, Suicidal Ideation, being left out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-11-01 23:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20551112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demondogweed/pseuds/Demondogweed
Summary: White Diamond thinks on the world moving more and more farther from her.





	Obsolete

In the darkest corners of her psyche yet still too close to be distant, White could see the smile on her creator’s face. How she had cheered as White spoke her first words, how she had happily checkmarked every milestone White passed.

She had been everything, then. Her face on the news, her voice commanding the endless armada to strike. Her counsel on every new discovery.

A single peek outside the palace window and it all evaporated before her. Now, each gem ran to their own tune and picked their own job. Now, White’s name was rarely even mentioned.

Even her fellow diamonds grew distant. Yellow and Blue discussed politics and diplomacy and White could only watch from the sidelines as the topics got more and more compassionate. How Homeworld had gained a new artisan caste, how some colonies had been repopulated from old zoos. How they laughed and cried openly now.

All White could add were little things, how thank you and please had found themselves in her vocab. Even then, they were tainted by aeons of dismissal.

Yellow kept the empire safe and didn’t have to bloody herself anymore. Blue forged ties with distant species and her balls were filled with drinking and string music. Steven built a sanctuary for ill-fitting gems. White…. was. She existed more like a statue than a person. She was the ultimate gem, but the average gem was not perfect. She was not a person to them, she was an ideal.

She had once been everything, now she was nothing.

No, she was -worse- than nothing, she was a liability. She was the racist grandmother at the midsummer feast, spouting malicious words at those who weren’t ‘correct.’ Her creator’s mother had been like that, seeing White as an abomination unto the Eight Sided Sun.

Now, Yellow and Blue offered strained smiles at her and Steven just rolled his eyes. Why couldn’t White grow, why was it so hard for her?

There had been moments, tiny fractions of a thought, where White had wished for a Rejuvenator. One prick and all of it, all of her, would be remade. That is what they wanted, right?

Someone who wasn’t obsolete.


End file.
